


Too Bold

by Missy



Category: When Doves Cry - Prince (Song)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Coping, Difficult Relationships, Dysfunctional Childhoods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Imprisoned Parents, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treat, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They share the burden of their difficult parents, and try not to make the same mistakes.





	Too Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Lou visited her pop in the pen every weekend. He took her to see him, because he understood that she needed to do this to get her head right – to remind her that she wasn’t like him. 

Every trip was the same. And after he’d hold her as she ranted about his selfishness.

 

** 

He visited his mother every Wednesday, and there was always something she needed, always something that had to be done, always something he’d failed to do. 

Every trip was the same. And after she’d hold him while he ranted about her coldness.

 

*** 

 

They went on a date every Friday. He would always try to treat her well without acting like she was a baby. She always tried to listen to his limits.

Every date was the same. They laughed together. And afterwards he’d hold her, and they would look at the stars and try not to think.


End file.
